Earmuffs
|image = file:Crafting Item .PNG |available = Level 39 |crafted in = Tailor |crafting time = 10:00:00 |market cost range = 1,548 - 2,580 |skyship requirements = 1-2 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Coconut |craftingrecipenum1 = 2 |craftingrecipe2 = Wool |craftingrecipenum2 = 2 |craftingrecipe3 = Rope |craftingrecipenum3 = 1 |craftingrecipe4 = Cotton |craftingrecipenum4 = 1 |neededtocraftcustom = N/A |xp=20 |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditem1 = 30px|link=Copper Trumpet Copper Trumpet |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditem2 = 30px|link=Marionette Marionette |relateditemtitle3 = Previous in Structure |relateditem3 = Pillow |relateditemtitle4 = Next in Structure |relateditem4 = Silk Scarf }} is the sixth Tailor Crafting Item and overall 39th Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game, along with Copper Trumpet and Marionette. Its market price is 1,548 - 2,580 . It is unlocked at Level 39. Description The Crafting Item is a a pair of soft earmuffs with a rope headband, cotton ear-cushions, and coconut earcaps with woolen covers. Uses There are no Crafting Items that requires . However, can be fed to monsters or given to the Skyship. Crafting To craft a , 2 Coconuts ( ), 2 Wool ( ), 1 Rope ( ) and 1 Cotton ( ) are required to be made and be processed in the Tailor. Starting crafting of a requires dragging the " " icon into the Structure once. Once crafting is complete, collecting it will earn 20 per . Market availability Purchasability tba Sellability tba Skyship requirements tba Strategy Earmuffs is rather difficult to mass-produce without at least two Weavers, or preferably three. Whatever the case, also always have a steady supply of Coconuts. If you have one Weavers, be sure it is 4-slotted or more slotted. Put two Wools in, then a Cotton, then a Rope. Wait every 90-120 minutes for each Wool-Cotton-Rope arrival, depending on Weaver upgrades. Pick two Coconuts and pick up those things in the Weaver and place into the Tailor for an Earmuffs. If you have two Weavers, use one Weavers for Wool and Cotton, and use the other for Rope. Put two Wools and one Cotton in one Weavers, then constantly produce Rope in the other. Wait every 40-60 minutes for each production of the Weavers stuff, depending on upgrades. Pick up two Coconuts and pick up two Wools, one Cotton and one Rope in the Weavers and place into the Tailor for another Earmuffs. If you already have a lot of Ropes from Rope production, just use both Weavers for two Wools and one Cotton each. Repeat the process of adding more Earmuffs as many times until running out of Wool, Cotton, Rope or Coconut, whichever runs out first. If you have three Weavers, try using one 4-slot Weavers for Wool, one Weavers for Cotton and one Weavers for Rope. Wait every 40-60 minutes for each production of the Weavers stuff, depending on upgrades. Pick up two Coconuts and pick up two Wools, one Cotton and one Rope in the Weavers and place into the Tailor for another Earmuffs. Repeat the process of adding more Earmuffs as many times until running out of Wool, Cotton, Rope or Coconut, whichever runs out first. Or if you wish, use all the strategies for the one Weavers strategy and apply this to if you have two or more Weavers. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time to make a single from scratch is 11 hours, 30 minutes. Notes *Earmuffs is the only Crafting Item to require 3 types of Weavers Crafting Item per item. Category:Tailor